Amarte duele
by lauritta1993
Summary: Historia: Marta Martínez quiere ser una chica normal pero no puede ya que sus padres forman parte de la alianza, cuando descubre que su novio adrián Vásquez es miembro de la cruz negra su vida cambia por completo. Tres años después una noche esperando a su mejor amiga lidia rodríguez ve algo que la deja congelada Una guerra se acerca, un amor prohibido i una profecía.
1. historia(sinopsis)

_**Historia: Marta Martínez quiere ser una chica normal pero no puede ya que sus padres forman parte de la alianza, cuando descubre que su novio adrián Vásquez es miembro de la cruz negra su vida cambia por completo. Tres años después una noche esperando a su mejor amiga lidia rodríguez ve algo que la deja congelada pero cree que es imposible así que no hace caso. Una guerra se acerca, un amor prohibido i una profecía. Podrá enfrentarse al hombre que amo.**_


	2. capitulo 1

capitulo 1:volviendo a la ciudad

Hacia un día lluvioso i yo estaba parada hay enfrente de el como una tonta, descubriendo que el solo me estaba utilizando, que para él solo eh sido un juego i nada mas , solo estaba estudiando al enemigo, cuando me fije que el estaba avanzando a toda prisa con un cuchillo en la mano hacia mi ,no puede moverme estaba inmóvil, me faltaba la respiración i de un minuto para otro me desmaye…

Tic tic tic tic

El sonido del despertador me despertó i me saco de la pesadilla que estaba teniendo ,la verdad es que llevaba bastantes días soñando en lo mismo, en lo que avía pasado aquel dia solo quería olvidarlo, pero veía que era imposible.

Marta baja que el desayuno está en la mesa-dijo mi madre

Así que me levante de la cama i me dirigí hacia el armario dispuesta a ponerme el fabuloso uniforme del instituto, falda roja, camiseta blanca i botas alta ,vamos todo una maravilla…mejor dicho cutre.

Hola mama-dije apartando la silla de la mesa asentándome.

Marta ha llamado tu padre, quiere saber si este sábado lo pasaras con el o te quedaras aquí-dijo

Me quedo aquí no quiero ver a ese hombre-dije poniéndome el donuts en la boca, i mirando a mi madre mientras abría la boca de par en par por lo que avía dicho.

Marta no seas así es tu padre-dijo

Si mama puede que se mi padre pero no ha estado aquí para serlo-dije

La verdad es que no mentía mi padre ha estado ausente desde que tenía uso de razón, podía pasar meses o años hasta que lo veía i cuando esto sucedía solo me regalaba un regalo como consuelo, i se volvía a marchar, pero desde que mis padre se divorciaron cuando yo tenía 14 años mi padre llamaba cada día, tenía que pasar las navidades con el i parte del verano i la verdad que eso me molestaba porque lo hacía ahora, avía tenido 17 años para hacerlo.

Marta si pero…-dijo pero no la deje acabar porque yo ya me estaba largando de la casa.

Eran las 3:30 i por suerte ya habían acabado las clases i yo estaba sentada en el banco del parque tomándome un te porque estaba bastante nerviosa por lo que avía sucedido en mi casa así que decir levantarme i encaminarme hacia casa para enfrentarme otra vez mi madre.

Desde lejos la vi sentada en ese banco con la mirada perdida no había cambiado en absoluto, aún tenía la manía de tocarse el pelo i beber te cuando está nerviosa.

Adrián vamos-dijo

Si vamos-dije levantándome i siguiendo

Por cierto que estabas mirando-dijo curioso

Nada-dije desapareciendo en la sombras


	3. capitulo 2

capitulo 2: el reencuentro

Estaba en clase de química i por suerte tocaba examen, no había estudiado en absoluto así que lo daba por suspendido venga otro problema más en mi vida de adolecente.

La clase acabo i como siempre en la hora libre que tenía iba a la biblioteca a repasarme los apuntes que había tomado, asique me dirigí hacia ella.

Marta cuanto tiempo sin verte por aquí-me dijo la bibliotecaria , ella era rubia ,piel morena i vestía un tanto como lo diría insinuante pero era maja , también sabíamos en el instituto que ella i el director Scott mantenía una relación aunque ellos los mantuvieran en secreto.

Bueno voy tirando-dije pasando su escritorio i yendo a una de las mesas más alejadas de la biblioteca donde pudiera repasar tranquilamente. Me puse manos a la obra a sí que abrí mi primer libro.

Después de una hora escuchando las tácticas i los ataques de la misión necesitaba alejarme de eso durante un par de horas, me dirigí hacia mi antigua casa que por suerte estaba situada a las afueras de la ciudad, la casa estaba tan i como la dejamos pero con mas polvo, me eche en mi cama intentado poder dormir un par de horas antes de que me llamara el circulo.

Note como el móvil vibraba, puse la mano en el pantalón i lo cogí.

Dime-dije respondiendo

Adrián, Zeus quiere hablar contigo así que ven-dijo

Ahora voy-i colgué me levante bruscamente de la cama, haciendo que el escritorio tirara un par de fotos, las recogí de seguida pero en una de ellas me pare a contemple la foto un par de segundos.

Olvídala-me dije a mi mismo

Ya llevaba dos horas de estudio i no me di cuenta que me avía perdido la clase de biología, estaba tan concentrada en la lecturas que se me fueron las horas, así que cogí mis cosas i me dirigí hacia casa suerte que hoy tenía dos clases.

Mama-dije entrando a casa, pero no hubo respuesta así que supuse que aun estaría en la oficina, me eche en la cama i 3 segundos después el móvil me sonó.

Diga-dije poniéndome el móvil a la oreja

Marta esta noche salimos así que ponte guapa-dijo lidia

Liada no creo que salga-dije

Venga ya, no seas aburrida hazlo por mí-dijo con voz dulce e inocente

Está bien, te paso recoger a las 10-dije colgando el teléfono i después de eso me que de dormida

Estaba en la entrada de la casa de la lidia i como siempre me hacía esperar, de repente vi un coche pasar a toda velocidad, cuando paso me quede congelada no por a la velocidad a la que iba sino a la persona que vi.

No puede ser el-pensé, abrieron la puerta i por ahí se asomó un pequeño cuerpo i delgado recostándose en el asiento.

Hija mía parece que acabas de ver un fantasma-dijo bajando el pequeño espero mientras se retocaba los labios.

Nose pero creo que acabo de ver uno-dije arrancando el coche.


	4. capitulo 3

Ya en la fiesta del amigo de lidia, lidia se fue a ligar, yo me senté en el porche con un vaso de vodka red bull perdiéndome en mis pensamientos, aun no acababa de asimilar lo que había creído ver, no puede ser, sonaba en mi cabeza una y otra vez, me preguntaba si me lo avía imaginado, hacia 3 años que no sabía nada de el, desde el día que me traiciono. Alguien me agarro del hombro i tiro de mí.

Vaya vaya creía que ya no ibas a fiesta-dijo una voz que conocía muy bien.

I yo pensaba que aun seguías en alcohólicos anónimos-dije levantándome para enfrentarme luna fray, Luna fray era la chica más odiada por la chica de mi instituto i la más deseada por los chicos, desde que tengo uso de razón esa chica i yo nos aviamos odiado, era normal yo era una chica normal i ella era…bueno lo diré más claro, ella era liguera rencorosa i malvada.

Estas muy gracias sabes-dijo haciendo una mueca de asco

Sabes creo que me voy a ir, porque si me quedo puede que me saques de mis casillas-dije marchándome.

Oh ahora vas de buena, si no me equivoco antes estabas metida en todo tipo de peleas, creo que te me tías tu solita, i ahora huyes como una cobarde-dijo a risitas

No es que huya, sino que me eh cansado de tu juegos de niñita-dije marchándome i escuchando las protestas i los insultos de aquella chica borracha. Eran las 2:30 de la mañana i fui en busca de mi mejor amiga, fui al salón, cocina pregunte a gente de la fiesta pero nada, lidia se avía esfumado como el viento.

Donde se abra metido-pensé caminado sin rumbo, me pare al llegar a la parte trasera de la casa más allá del porche, pase por una puerta donde llevaba a una zona donde estaba la piscina.

Hola –dije entrando, no hubo respuesta, al girarme vi una silueta que me estaba mirando desde el otra lado de la piscina, estaba bastante oscuro así que no podía ver bien su cara.

Quien eres-dije acercadme, pero cada paso que daba hacia ella, la silueta reculaba hacia atrás.

Luna-dije pero aún seguía sin respuesta

Bueno si eres algún desgraciado de la fiesta queriéndome hacer una broma, te las veras conmigo-dije

El silencio aun reinaba, pero me pareció oír como una risa que provenía de allá.

Que encuentras tan gracioso-dije ya enfadándome

Nada, solo que te sigues enfadando rápido-dijo la voz en la oscuridad, me quede congelado al escuchar esa voz que tan bien conocía.

Adrián-dije

Si-dijo acercándose, no sabía que hacer ahora tenía al hombre que me hizo daños delante de mí i no sabía qué hacer.

Te has quedado muda-dijo

No solo que….antes que pudiera acabar el me interrumpió.

Sorprendida-dijo

Si, se puede saber por qué volviste-dije

No te lo voy a decir-dijo con arrogancia

Apuesto, a que has venido a investigarme-dije cabreada

No, solo paseaba-dijo

No te creo-dije

Me da igual si lo crees o no solo eh venido a advertirte-dijo

A si de qué?-dije poniéndome enfrente a su cara

Que mantenga la guardia-dijo apartándose e marchándose

Ya cuando lo había perdido en las sombras de la oscuridad, me pregunte qué coño quería decir con que mantenga la guardia. Cuando descubrí, que el formaba parte de la cruz negra me hice más fuerte, aprendí a luchar con armas, tácticas de lucha…. I ahora el sin saber nada durante 3 años, me viene con que mantenga la guardia.


	5. capitulo 4

Después de aquella noche, buscando a mi amiga perdida i el reencuentro con el hombre que me traiciono no estaba de humor para aguantar a mi padre, prefería quedarme en la cama hasta el lunes, que bajar ahora mismo a tener un desayuno con mi padre.

Marta-dijo mi madre tocando la puerta, al ver que no respondida opto por entrar, se acercó hacia la cama i me destapo.

Venga levanta que tu padre está aquí –dijo

Me da igual, no quiero verlo-dije volviéndome a tapar

Ya lo hemos hablado así que haz el favor de bajar-dijo enfadada

Eh dicho que no quiero-dije casi gritando

Marta baja ahora mismo, sino quieres ir a vivir con el-dijo marchándose i cerrando la puerta tras ella, siempre me amenazaba en ir a vivir con mi padre, por eso le hacía enfadar lo poco posible.

Joder-dije levantándome de mala gana i bajando las escaleras.

Ya en el salón, mire a mi padre de mala gana, el pobre hombre no había cambiado en absoluto seguía teniendo los mismos rasgos en la cara i el cuerpo corpulento i ancho.

Que hace aquí?-dije sentándome en el sofá justo frente a él.

Eh venido hablarte de una asunto que nos afecta a todos-dijo poniéndose en una postura seria

Si has venido hablar de porque no fui el sábado pasado, mejor que te ahorraras el camino hasta aquí-dije

No eh venido por eso-dijo

Entonces por que has venido-dije ya un poco cabreada

Solo quiero saber si aún te opones a unirte a la alianza-dijo echándose hacia adelante

Ya te lo dije una vez Sergio, que nunca pertenecería a semejante cosa-dije manchándome de allá dirigiéndome hacia mi habitación.

Soy tu padre, i no me llames Sergio-dijo con voz alta para que lo oyera

Ya en mi habitación me pare a pensar en lo que avía sucedido, en tan solo 3 días, mi padre no paraba de acosarme, mi ex-novio había vuelto i yo estaba en una situación que la verdad me estaba volviendo loca. Así que para no dar más vueltas al asunto decidí irme a dar una vuelta, cogí el coche i me fui.

Me pare en un prado a las afueras del pueblo, el aire golpeando mi cara i oler el aire fresco me hacía sentir mejor, de una manera o otra me olvidaba de los problemas que tenía. Caminaba por la verde yerba, justo me pare en un árbol con el tronco grueso i las hojas rosa, era precioso me hacer que a tocar i justo donde menos tenía que tocar me encontré ``MxA siempre´´ ponía. Eso me hizo recordar cuando me llevo por primera vez allí, cuando éramos felices, cuando dos adolecente se juraron amor eterno, pero como dicen lo bueno no dura para siempre i yo en primera persona lo había comprobado.

Joder-dije sujetando al hombre por el cuello

Tranquilo adrián, déjalo respira-dijo mi compañero óscar

Te lo volveré a repetir donde se esconde Beatriz-dije ya perdiendo el control

Mmss-dijo

Dímelo donde-dije ya poniendo la punta de la pistola en la sien.

No lo sé, nadie lo sabe-dijo

Mientes-dije

Solo te diré una cosa chico, si quieres encontrarla tendrás que hablar con Sergio él sabe dónde está-dijo el hombre exhausto de sus fuerzas

Sergio…-dije soltándole

Quién es?-dijo óscar curioso

Es un miembro de la alianza-dije

Me temo adrián que este trabajo va a ser muy difícil-dijo

Lose-dije metiéndonos en el coche dirección cruz negra.

Avía pasado todo el día en el prado así que en cuando entre por la puerta de mi casa allí estaba mi madre sentada con una taza de café en la mano i la otra tenía un papel en el que ella estaba concentrada, porque no me oyó llegar.

Hola mama-dije sentándome en el sofá

Donde has estado marta, tu sabes lo preocupada que estaba-dijo dejando en papel i la taza sobre la mesa i sentándose a mi lado

Eh ido a dar una vuelta solo eso-dije

Está bien cariño, voy a preparar la cenar-dijo marchándose hacia la cocina

El móvil me vibro, un mensaje de un número descosido, lo abrí

´´Sal al patio trasero, tengo que hablar contigo. TU PRINCIPE AZUL``

Guarde el móvil, pase por la cocina i entre en el patio justo detrás de los arbusto estaba una silueta una cabeza se asomó i cuando la vi fui hacia ella.

Que quieres-dije

Tu padre está en casa-dijo

Por qué debería decírtelo-dije

Porque si no será peor-dijo acercándose hacia mi

Así dime que aras para que te lo diga-dije intentado enfrentadme a él para que no notara que estaba nerviosa

Solo te diré una cosa marta, olvida todo lo del pasado i copera-dijo

Haha, que olvide el pasado esta vacilándome adrián- dije enfureciéndome

No, solo que las cosas han cambiado, i intento que no salgas dañada-dijo

Que no salga dañada, perdona, adrián eres el menos indicado para decir eso ahora, tu sabes lo que eh pasado dúrate esto tres años, que mi novio me engañara i encima perteneciera a la cruz negra, que mi padre sea un asesino psicópata, que ahora este tan metida en vuestros asusto, que me esté volviendo loca tu sabes lo que es eso-dije furiosa

Sabes marta tú no sabes nada, solo porque tentaras de que yo formara parte de la cruz i que tu padre quiera verme muerto, solo por eso no sabes nada de lo que eh pasado yo, solo te diré que ahora lo podrás ver, como es de ser una persona normal a ser una persona que le venda la alma al diablo para salvar a las personas que más quiere-dijo con furia en los ojos

Venga ya adrián que tú le has vendido tu alma al diablo para salvar la de tu seres queridos-dije

Te lo advierto no te impliques más, porque si no será demasiado tarde para escapar-dijo

Yo no eh pedido implicarme, solo que ya estaba implicada desde el principio-dije

Tú lo has dicho, está implicada desde el principio así que mejor que no te impliques más-dijo

Que yo no me implico, solo que vosotros me implicáis-dijo

No, te voy a dar un consejo vete lejos donde nadie te conozca-dijo

No-dije

Marta solo en simple hecho de que seas la hija de Sergio, te mantiene en el punto de mira, de momento no van hacer nada contra ti, pero cuando lo hagan no podré hacer nada-dijo

Dile a tu jefe o a esa banda ineptos que me dejen en paz, yo no tengo nada que ver, solo porque mi padre sea ``su enemigo´´ no implica que yo lo sea-dije

Olvídalo solo desaparece-dijo

No lo are-dije

Está bien como quieras, pero el que avisa no es traidor-dijo

Si quieres encontrar a mi padre, solo tienes que aparecer por la ciudad i él se encargara de hacerte una vista-dije marchándome i dejándolo solo.


End file.
